


Art for Hawkeye and the Holograms

by KayQy



Category: Jem and the Holograms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fusion AU: Jem and the Holograms, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang, OMG it's the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1018260">Hawkeye and the Holograms</a> by uofmdragon, for Marvel Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Hawkeye and the Holograms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawkeye and the Holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018260) by [uofmdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon). 



This was glorious. THE HAIR ALONE~

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/mbbholograms1group_zpsad10b854.png.html) [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/mbbholograms2cake_zps6b3fd6ba.png.html)

My only regret is not managing to get Phil into a ridiculous Cosby sweater. ~~And not managing a pic of Loki and the Jotuns but maybe someday I'll draw it anyway.~~


End file.
